


day 1 of decietber

by analogical_trash



Series: deceitber [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Remus being Remus, angst for dee missing virgil, singing about getting a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: Day 1: Humming Christmas music.Please read the tags
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Everyone
Series: deceitber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561216
Kudos: 37





	day 1 of decietber

Deceit was making breakfast humming jingle bells rock

“Do it right now and don’t bite now drag you tough across my meat” oh no Remus heard him “if you give me head there no need to sped, by now you should know a blowjob can’t be beat. Remus comes dancing into the kitchen singing on the top of his loughs. Deceit took the wooden spoon he was using to make dinner and hit him as hard as he could. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP”

“Oh you love me,” Remus said laughing 

“Yeah but doesn’t mean I like your songs”

“Come on my songs are a work of art”

“Yeah sure, just sit down for breakfast” Deceit made three plates then froze

“Dee are you okay,” Remus asked getting up

“....i...i” Remus looked at the three plates. All this time and Deceit still at times forget that Virgil lifted

“Oh come here” Remus pulled him into a hug. “Come on let’s go give trickery her breakfast alright”  
Deceit just nodded, Remus, grab the mouse that Dee had left out to thaw. Luckily for them, it was warm enough they walked to Deceit’s room. Trickery was in her aquarium with shakey hands Dee took the mouse from Remus and opened up the aquarium to give it to Trickery. Trickery looked up at him and raise her head up Deceit lower the mouse. Trickery’s tough smelled the air and then she took the mouse hole. 

“You go, girl!!!” Remus said 

“Thanks, Remus,” Dee said

“NO problem I love watching her eat that mouse, we should get her some live ones for Christmas” 

“Yeah maybe we will” 

“OH OH OH Can I feed them to her”

“Sure Remus sure”

“yay!!!!!!”


End file.
